(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder of a rod-shaped member wherein in order to hold a rod-shaped member to an installed member, the holder is constituted so that it can connect the rod-shaped member and the installed member. For example, the invention relates to a holder of a rod-shaped member such as a rod-shaped member to support display cards of articles arranged at the shop front or a long rod-shaped member similar to this or the like. In addition, the rod-shaped member described here includes the metallic member, the resin material or a flexible member such as resin material or a flexible member such as a rope or a string.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a holder which holds a rod-shaped member in order to support a display card of an article is constituted so that a part of the outer circumferential surface of the rod-shaped member is grasped. For example, a holder of a rod-shaped member shown in JP-A 10-286149 is constituted as shown in FIG. 10, by a first support member 31 subjected to elastic deformation, and a second support member 32 into which the first support member 31 is fitted, and rod-shaped member 33 with one end bent in a dog-leg 33a is inserted in a through hole 34 of the first support member 31. The member of the dog-leg 33a is pressed to an inner circumferential wall 35 around the through hole 34, thereby the rod-shaped member 33 is fixed. Also a holder of the rod-shaped member 40 shown in FIG. 11 is constituted by a support member 42 which supports a rod-shaped member 41 by inserting it thereinto, and a cap member 43 into which the support member 42 is fitted in the diameter reducible state. In the support member 42, slits 44 are formed in cross shape and support pieces 45 divided in four are arranged in that the rod-shaped member 41 is inserted at the center and each support piece 45 has a taper surface 45a on the outer circumferential surface. The cap member 43a with a taper 43a formed on the inner surface is fitted so as to cover the support member 42 thereby each support piece 45 is deformed so that its diameter is reduced to the side of the inserted rod-shaped member 41 thus the rod-shaped member 41 is fixed.
Consequently, in the holder of the rod-shaped member 30 shown in FIG. 10, the rod-shaped member 33 is held by the top end part on the member of the dog-leg 33a abutting on the inner circumferential wall 35 and the bent part at the opposite side of the top end part. Also in the holder of the rod-shaped member 40 shown in FIG. 11, the diameter is reduced thereby the rod-shaped member 41 is held at four points on the top end part of respective support pieces 45 divided in four. Therefore in any of FIGS. 10 and 11, the rod-shaped member is held in the point contact state.
In the holder of the rod-shaped member 30 shown in FIG. 10, however, since the rod-shaped member 33 must be bent in the dog-leg 33a in conformity with the through hole 34 of the first support member 31, the special rod-shaped member must be manufactured therefore the cost becomes high. Also since the rod-shaped member 33 must be bent in the dog-leg 33a in conformity with the through hole 34 of the first support member 31, the special rod-shaped member must be manufactured therefore the cost becomes high. Also since the rod-shaped member 33 is held in the point contact state, the contacting area to hold the rod-shaped member is small, therefore grasping force to rod-shaped member is weak, a problem exists in that the first support member 31 is liable to be detached from the first support member 31. Further when the first rod-shaped member is detected, the first support member 32 will be harmed by the top end part of the dog-leg 33a. 
Also in the holder of the rod-shaped member 40 shown in FIG. 11, since the rod-shaped member 41 is pressed at the four points on the top end part of the respective support pieces 45 deformed so that the diameter is reduced, the contacting area to hold the rod-shaped member 41 is small therefore the holding force of the rod-shaped member 41 is weak. Moreover, since the rod-shaped member 41 to be inserted in the center part of the slits 44 of cross shape is liable to be deviated from the center part, there is a defect in that the rod-shaped member 41 can not be sufficiently held.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a holder of the rod-shaped member constituted in that the contacting area to grasp the rod-shaped member is made large thereby the rod-shaped member can be held firmly to the holder of the rod-shaped member.
That is, a holder of the rod-shaped member according to the present invention connects a rod-shaped member to an installed member, in order to hold the rod-shaped member to the installed member,
said holder of the rod-shaped member comprising first support means which supports the rod- shaped member, and second support means which acts so that the rod-shaped member can grasped to the first support means,
wherein the first support means comprises a rod-shaped member grasping part having grasping means with the diameter to be reduced by twisting, an acting part connected to the rod-shaped member grasping part for acting so that the rod-shaped member grasping part can be reduced in the diameter, and a diameter reduction position holding part which holds the rod-shaped member grasping part at the diameter reduced position,
the second support member is formed so as to be engaged with the acting part and the diameter reduction position holding part of the first support means, and
the rod-shaped member is arranged to be inserted within the grasping means with the diameter reduction by twisting, and the rod-shaped member is rotated by the second support means thereby the grasping means with the diameter reduction by twisting is reduced in the diameter and the rod-shaped member can be grasped.
In a holder of the rod-shaped member according to the present invention, a rod-shaped member is inserted within grasping means with diameter reducing by twisting of a rod-shaped member holding part, and the acting part of the first support means is engaged with second support means, and then the second support means is rotated in one direction thereby the acting part is rotated and the grasping means with the diameter reducing by twisting is twisted thereby the grasping means with the diameter reducing by twisting is reduced in the diameter. Therefore the rod-shaped member inserted within the rod-shaped member grasping means with the diameter reducing by the twisting is grasped by the diameter reducing of the diameter reducing means by the twisting. Since the grasping means with diameter reducing by twisting grasps the outer circumferential surface of the rod-shaped member in the whole circumferential surface of the formed grasping means with diameter reducing by the twisting, the grasping contacting area can be made large and the rod-shaped member can be grasped firmly. Consequently the rod-shaped member can not be easily detached from the first support means.
Since a rod-shaped member grasped by the grasping means with the diameter reducing by twisting is engaged by the second support means and the diameter reducing position holding part, the rod-shaped member is held at the diameter reducing position and is held to the installed member.
More preferably if the grasping means with the diameter reducing by twisting is formed by a spiral part, for example, even if the rod-shaped member is formed in small diameter, since a part of the rod-shaped member corresponding to length formed in spiral shape in the spiral part is grasped throughout the whole circumferential surface, the rod-shaped member can be firmly held to the installed member.
More preferably if the grasping means with the diameter reducing by twisting is formed by a spiral part, for example, even if the rod-shaped member is formed in small diameter, since a part of the rod-shaped member corresponding to length formed in spiral shape is grasped throughout the whole circumferential surface, the rod-shapes member can be firmly held to the holder of the rod-shaped member.
Further it is preferable that if the spiral part is formed in a linear member wound in two lines, the grasping contacting area to grasp the rod-shaped member can be made further larger, and the rod-shaped member can be grasped further firmly.
Also in the first support means, if the engaging part with the installing member is formed to the side of the grasping part of the anti rod-shaped member, the holder of the rod-shaped member is interposed and the rod-shaped member can be held to the installed part.